Seven Minutes
by xxblondexfreakxx
Summary: Cheesy story. The game seven minutes in heaven.


"Yunie! Why do I have to?" I know I was whining, but that this point I didn't care. Why should I have to play seven minutes in heaven with a bunch of people I don't want to kiss?

"Come on Rikku! Just do it, it'll be fun!" Yuna was bouncing with joy at this point. I mean why wouldn't she when she just went and got her _boyfriend_! That's cheating!

"Just pick one and shut her up." I turned to see Paine talking to both Nooj and Baralia. How come Yuna wasn't bugging her to play?

I stuck my tongue out at her. I know it wasn't the most mature thing to do, but come on I'm only 17! Why can't I have some fun while I'm still young? "Fine. I'll pick." I closed my eyes and pulled out the first piece of paper I got my hands onto.

When I pulled it out the paper had the number "1" clearly written on it. How in Spira am I supposed to know who that was? It was a number for Yevon sake!

Yuna didn't miss a beat when she seen the number. She pushed me right into the closet and shut the door. As I walked to the back of it I heard faint whispers for some people. I couldn't tell what they were saying but they were talking fast.

After about a minute of being in the closet all alone, the door opened, with the guy I'm supposed to spend seven minutes with. But the door closed as quickly as it opened, so I couldn't get that good of a view.

The guy had walked over to where I had sat down. He slowly lowered himself so he was sitting next to me. All I could tell from the darkness that surrounded us was that the man was several inches taller then me.

There was a brief pause before I broke the silence.

"Hi." I had no idea which guy I was sitting next to, and for all I knew was that it could be my _pops_! Talk about weird!

"Hello." The only words spoken out of his mouth and yet I could tell that I knew him and it was defiantly not my pops. Thank Yevon.

Once again there was an awkward silence.

"So how are you?" I was trying to be nice and not ask bluntly who he was, but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Good." Once again only one word. How in Spira am I supposed to guess who the guy was if all he's said to me was two words. This guy was really starting to get on my nerves.

I turned my head and squinted into the darkness. If he wouldn't tell me who it was then I was going to find out before I lost my sanity. I could see the outline of the mans face, but that was about it.

The man began to laugh. Why was he laughing at a time like this? What in the world was so funny? Had I missed something? I don't think I did…but maybe…?

"Um…Is something funny?"

"Nope." He continued to laugh even after he just told me that there was nothing funny.

"If nothings funny, then why are you laughing?" I was getting fairly annoyed that he was only speaking in one word sentences.

"It's nothing."

"Wow, you spoke more then one word!" The words had slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Why did I always have this problem?

"You haven't changed much, have ya, Cids girl?"

I finally knew who it was. It was that cocky, hot headed, boy I used to be madly in _love_ with! How didn't I notice this before?

"THREE MORE MINUTES!" Someone, I'm guessing Yuna, yelled threw the door.

"What do you mean I haven't changed much?" I was so upset that he said that I hadn't changed I couldn't even get my brain to help me scold him for using that nickname I have never been to thrilled about.

"You're still the little girl I left at Home two years ago. Never thinkin' before ya open that big mouth of yours. Actin' on impulse." You could hear the smirk that was planted on his face in his voice.

Cocky little pycdynt. (bastard)

"Rikku?" His voice softened after I didn't respond right away. How can he go from cocky to caring in a matter of seconds? I guess that's Gippal for you though.

"_What_?" I snapped. There was no way to hid the venom within my voice. And by this point, I didn't care.

"You okay?" His voice really did sound sincere.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Why are you here?" I couldn't stop the question. Why would he be here? He had other places to be. Other people to see.

"I'm here cause I was invited. And cause I like you. Is that okay with you?"

"What?" I don't think I heard him right. I _couldn't _have heard him right. There was no way I was hearing him right.

"I like you." When he spoke this time his breathe swept across my face. It was only then that I realized how close we really were.

"Gippal…I…I li-like you, too." It was hard not to stutter. I did like him still, but I don't like to show it. But I don't think it was obvious to Paine and Yuna back when we met up at Djose and he said '_We were quite the couple'. _And it also didn't help matters when Yuna was chasing a "moogle" (even though it wasn't really there) and I told her that her heart was beating like that because she was connected with someone she loves. When Paine questioned me, I told them that I felt that way before and I have never lived it down yet!

His breathe was still hot against my face. Then all of a sudden his lips met mine.

They were soft, yet ruff all at once.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. Once I did my arms slowly snaked around his neck.

Our lips seemed to mold together. Was this what it felt like to have your first kiss with someone you love?

His mouth parted slightly and his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I couldn't let him win that easily, even if he was Gippal. This was pay back after all of the teasing that he did to me back when we were young.

Seconds later he tried again. This time I opened my mouth a little and he didn't miss a beat. His tongue was exploring my mouth the moment it opened. This was bliss. This was heaven.

I crawled up onto his lap. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"TIMES UP!" Yuna yelled opening the door up wide letting as much light come in as possible.

Of course! _Wonderful timing Yuna! _I wanted to scream.

I flushed a dark read and broke the kiss. I looked up at him as he still held me close showing no sign of letting me go.

I looked up at his face and blushed even darker. Apparently I wasn't the only one that never wanted it to end.

"Um…you can let go of me now." I smiled awkwardly and tried to get up once more.

"Why?" His one eye was boring into mine two eyes.

"The seven minutes are up…"

He shifted and stood up bringing me up with him. Once we were both on our feet he grabbed my hand and led me out of the closet.

With everyone staring at me, I just continued to get darker and darker.

He brought me outside of the party and took hold of my waist once again. "That was quite a game ya know?"

I nodded. Not the best response I could have thought of, but what else can you say when your breathe is still not with you from that last kiss?

"So…," for once Gippal was _speechless._

I stood up on my toes and gave him a quick kiss. I flushed again and looked up at the stars.

There was another brief pause before Gippal began to speak. "So…Uh, does this mean we're, ya know, a couple?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "I guess it does." I gave him another kiss, this time making it longer.

We both pulled back and he laughed. "I'm gonna have to get used to your kisses, Cid's girl."

"I have a name!" I whined as he began to ruffle my hair.


End file.
